Stories in music
by angels.02.music
Summary: a two-shot... i guess. haha. Seddie. a little OOC...but i wasn't feeling well. so yeah. ..i do not own iCarly
1. White Horse

**Song: White Horse**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Pairing: Seddie**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I ran to my room crying. I can't believe it. I saw him again. With her! On the movies! Holding hands! Then he kisses her cheek… How could he?! Ever since that new girl, Gabi, came Freddie has been a bit distant from me. He has been staring at her a lot, helping her, being so sweet and gentlemanly at her.

I sit down at the foot of my bed and take out my guitar. I carefully strummed Taylor Swift's White Horse. I sang to the song.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
And I paced back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holding on,  
The days dragged on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known_

I always believed you when you said that it was nothing. I can't believe I believed you when you said that there was no reason for me to be jealous. I can't believe that I actually trusted you! This isn't even the first time he's done this. But this is the first time he's actually went on a date with the chick.

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This isnt Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

I can't believe that I thought you actually LOVED me. But I'm just Sam. The one you like until someone better comes along.

_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know_

Your brown warm eyes. I don't know if I could trust them anymore. I always thought that this was going to be one of those perfect relationships. But I guess… nothing is perfect. Perfect is just a dream.

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This isnt Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

Here you are;  
At my door  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry

I hear soft knocking from the front door. I put down my guitar, wiped the tears on my cheeks and walked to the living room. I opened the front door to see Freddie standing there with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Sam…I…" He started.

"What? You and Gabi didn't have a great date or something?" My words were filled with anger.

"No! Sam! I made a mistake! I should never have gone out on a date with her. I wasn't thinking. I was a jerk! Call me any names you want! I know it's true. When you broke up with me there I realized that I couldn't live without you! You're the only one I could truly love and I'm sorry it took breaking up with me to realize that." He said. He dropped down on his knees.

"Fine. You were a jerk. You didn't even think. You are a CHEATER. But you know what? I love you. And nothing is going to change that."

Freddie looked up at me and smiled. He stood up and was leaning in to kiss me when I stopped him.

"No. I said that I love you, and I do. But you've hurt me enough Freddie." I took one last look at his face, which was grief stricken, guilty, with fresh tears coming down his face. I could feel tears running down my face too. I took a deep breath and walked back in the house.

"I'm sorry Freddie, Bye." Then I closed the door and sobbed. I walked up to my room and closed the door. I could still hear Freddie's sobs and poundings at my front door. Good thing my mom wasn't home.

I picked up my guitar and sung the last part of the song.

_But Im not your princess  
This ainIt a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Somewhere  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh

I placed my guitar in its case and packed all of my clothes and my valuable possessions. I took a sheet of paper and wrote a note to my mom saying that I was at my aunt and uncle's house. I placed the note on top of my bed and I waited by my window.

It was already 2am when I decided to leave. Freddie's pounding, screaming, and crying stopped about 4 hours ago. I supposed that he already left. I threw my stuff out of the window and I followed out. I took one last look at the porch when I saw Freddie, sitting there by the front door fast asleep.

I carefully climbed up my room and took my pillows and blanket. I returned out and went to the porch. I carefully placed the pillows behind his head and placed the blanket on top of him. I gently kissed his forehead and started to go back to my bags.

"Sam…" I heard a whisper behind me. I thought for a moment that Freddie woke up. But when I turned around I saw him there, still fast asleep. I stopped for a moment and watched him.

"Don't go… Don't leave me… Please… Sam, I need you… I love you Sam… Stay." He whispered. He was dreaming. In his dream he wants me back. I sigh. I walk back to my bags and started walking away.

_It's too late  
To catch me now._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Hey guys. Sorry if it's a bit OOC. It was the only way to make the story work. R&R.**


	2. Candles

**Song: Candles**

**Artist: Hey Monday**

**Pairing: Seddie**

**Continuation of White Horse.**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Freddie's Thoughts**

Sam's Thoughts

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Freddie's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I was walking to the post office; Sam just sent me back all off my stuff that I left with her, including the stuff that I gave her. I couldn't take it, so I'm mailing it back. I miss her. So much. I haven't dated anyone at all since she left what? A month ago? I can't believe I made that mistake. I have no excuses to what I did. But I do have a lot of regrets because of it.

I stopped in front of a fancy restaurant when I heard a familiar voice. I come in and see Sam sitting on a stool with a guitar. She was singing. She was wearing a black, sparkling, sleeveless dress that went up until just above her knees. I was stunned. After all the months that we dated I didn't know that she could sing this well. Her voice was mesmerizing, and I could see that the customers think this too.

I came up to the person at the podium.

"Table for one, sir?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure." He led me to a table not far from the elevated area that stood as a stage.

"here's our menu sir." The guy from the podium handed me a menu.

"Thank you. Uhm. Does she sing here often?" I ask him.

"Yes. She has been a regular for 3 weeks now. We've had a lot more people coming in since then. Now is there anything else you need sir?"

"No. Thank you." The guy left then.

So I guess this is where she works now. I missed her. I look at her studying her better. The dress clings to her body beautifully, she was also wearing make-up. Her voice sounds like an angel's. I look around and saw some of the boys staring at her with open mouths. I grit my teeth. Then I sigh. I guess I have no reason to be jealous. We're not together anymore anyways. And her beauty was hard not to stare at.

She ended her song, and a round of applause greeted her.

"Thank you. Now here's another song." Her angelic voice said.

The intro of the song started playing.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Normal POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don t really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn t finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains

Lost sight  
Couldn t see  
When it was you and me

This song reminds me so much of my relationship with Freddie.

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I m beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I ll be alright

Though I wish I could forget him. I still haven't seen the light I guess. I'll get over him…I hope.

Been black and blue before  
There s no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback s such a waste  
You re invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face

No, my wish is not coming true. I tried to ignore it when other girls came around. I don't want to go back to all the times I've caught him flirting with other girls.

**Sam… She looks like she's going to cry. This song… It's like she's directing it to me or something. Maybe not. She could've already forgotten about me and moved on. She already has a lot of other guys pining for her here. The boys pining for her are even worse than those going after Carly.**

Lost sight  
Couldn t see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I m beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I ll be alright

Oh my god… Freddie…He's…What is he doing here?

Sam was looking around when she locked eyes with Freddie. Her eyes widened but she kept on singing.

**Sam. She finally saw me. I can't tell by her expression if she was happy or mad. But surprise was definitely clear on her face.**

One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but you re sorrys  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me

I sung this part looking straight at Freddie. I hope he got the message.

**I gulp. I could already feel the tears stinging my eyes. Ah Benson get a hold of yourself! I look around… Some of the boys here are already glaring daggers at me since she was now just staring at my face.**

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I m beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I ll be alright

Freddie… He still looked the same. Although a little taller.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I finished the song then told the guy there that I would take a break. He agreed seeing that I have been singing for an hour now.

I walk towards Freddie's table and just stand there.

"Hey Sam." He whispered smiling nervously at him.

"Hey." I told him. I was eyeing the chair.

"Oh. Yeah." He said standing up. He pushed the chair back and made me sit. Okay now that was unexpected. I was just waiting for an invitation to sit. I looked at him once he was seated. He was glaring at something behind me.

I turn around and see about 6 of the teenage boys that come here regularly was glaring at him. I gave them a glare that could've killed them on the spot and let out a snarl. They looked down with a mixture of fear and embarrassment on their face.

I turn around. I could already tell what's going to happen.

Freddie took a deep breath and was about to talk when I stood up and walked up to him. I grabbed his arm and forced him to stand up. I could tell that a lot of people were now staring at us.

Fear was etched clearly on Freddie's face. I still haven't let go of his arm, but I loosened my grip a bit.

"Sam…I…" He stuttered, "I miss you. I have been a waste for the last month. I haven't dated anybody else because I know that they're nothing compared to you. I…"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because I cut him off by jumping at him and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper. I could feel him kissing back. There was an applause from my co-workers, since they know about what happened between us. I broke the kiss and grinned at them. I turned back to Freddie.

"Promise me that you wouldn't hurt me again?" I told him seriously.

"I promise." He said kissing my forehead.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**This…is…well… not really one of my best… they're kind of OOC but hey it's the cont of White Horse. Don't worry. The next few will be better…And in character. I loooove this song. It's one of my faves. Reviews please!**


End file.
